Spirits of the Desert Wind
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The GBs find themselves in arid territory with this latest case...


Spirits of the Desert Wind Note: This RGB/XGB fanfic occurs when both are called into Utah by a group of anthropologists that uncover an old burial site. Unfortunately, the spirits that have been dormant there for so many years have been awakened by the sudden "invasion" and are angered that their lands are being tampered with.  
  
Chapter 1—The Natives Are Restless  
  
In the badlands of Utah there gathered a massive group of anthropologists and archeologists to uncover a Native American burial site that had remained undiscovered for centuries. It was an incredible excavation that had caught the attention of national news crews as well as international ones as well. That wasn't the only presence that was pivotal in this event. The spirits of the Native Americans that had once called the excavation site home were outraged that modern man had invaded them. This was a situation that escalated into the weirdest case of phantasmal disturbance in Utah ever documented. The head of the dig decided to call the most accredited group of exorcists in the Nation...The Ghostbusters.  
  
When Egon and his associates came to Utah, most of the scientists were stepping on each others toes just to see him and have a chance to get his autograph. But, the professor, Dr. Granite, reminded them that such a thing was not appropriate considering the gravity of the circumstances. "So what seems to be the problem, here, Professor ?", Egon questioned as the others took a look at the site carefully. "There is an immense surge of metaphysical energies around this area. Once we started digging here, we started hearing and seeing strange things.", the scholar responded. "Hmm. I see. If you don't mind, my team and I have already begun searching this area. We'll do our best to expel these 'energies' you speak of.", Egon said, sliding his circular spectacles back upon the rim of his nose. Vigorously, Gerald Granite shook the hand of his newfound friend. Egon massaged his hand slightly, smiled at Gerald and continued the search with his family and friends. What they were about to discover would alter their perception of the "other realm" entirely...  
  
As the sun set in the horizon, the disturbances became louder and stranger. The Ghostbusters were beginning to detect spectral activity. The darker it became, the stronger the phenomena became. Soon, the phantoms began making themselves known. "Why is white man invading our land again ? We have done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment.", one native brave said, looking very impressive and intimidating. "We're not 'invading' anything, good Sir. The archeologists and anthropologists are simply looking at your legacy...", Noel said, gently but the Chief barged in rather angrily. His roaring voice shook the mountains around them and the wind rushed past them as he studied them, chilling them to the bone. "They are intruders ! This is our land and they have no place here !", the Chief bellowed. The Ghostbusters tried to make peace with the outraged natives, but it seemed that most of them felt the same way the Chief did. If this went on for much longer, there was a possibility that other restless spirits could be awakened and join those that couldn't cross over. Ray moaned and slapped his hand over his eyes. "Why can't we all just get along ?!", he griped, nearly sobbing. The war chants only grew louder and louder throughout the night. Something had to convince them that the scientists weren't there to "invade", but their point of view was entirely rational. This would be much more difficult than any of them thought it would be. Also, the added threat of the metaphysical rift opening between the earthly plane and the nether-realm was another problem all together. In other terms, if they weren't able to calm the spirits of the restless natives...There would be more difficulties, and more restless spirits to tackle as well.  
  
Chapter 2—Lengthy Negotiations  
  
The scientists were beginning to lose their confidence in the Ghostbusters. "You didn't remove them ! What kind of exorcists are you ?", a young female student said, prodding Peter in the chest. "Listen, missy...You keep your accusing mitts to yourself. We're doing all we can, but the natives provide a logical argument. You are, in fact, invading them when you don't really intend to do so.", Chris said, able to keep her cool even though the allegation against her and her friends had made her a little irritated. "Well then, what in the heck are we supposed to do then ?", another student asked, gesticulating wildly. "Settle down, students ! Let's act like civilized human beings ! These people are giving their all to help us, and is this any way to treat them !", Dr. Granite said sternly. The students were ashamed of themselves. What their mentor had said was true, and they knew that the Ghostbusters were giving their utmost just to keep the situation under control. The group worked tirelessly to 'cleanse' the area and was able to keep the rift between the two planes from opening any further. But, the spirits were still not convinced that they weren't being "invaded" by these strangers.  
  
After hours of trying to convince the spirits that their items would not be harmed and that they would be used to educate thousands of children and adults alike, the natives' hearts began to soften. "We were stubborn. We can see your purpose is honorable. We are sorry we put you through so much trouble.", the Chief said, with a doleful tone. "Don't worry. You weren't certain if we were telling the truth or not. After the things your people have been through in the past, it's understandable that you were suspicious.", Roland said, smiling brightly. "Besides, we forgive you !", Juan added. "Now all that is left is crossing over...", Hanna stated, gently. With that said, the natives thanked them for their patience and disappeared into the brilliance of the Light.  
  
Epilogue  
  
After the whole incident had passed, the Ghostbusters were invited to the opening gala of the Native American exhibit at the local museum. Unlike the students and their professor, the 'Busters were treated to the nearest 5-star hotel in the area and got their first full night of sleep in days. Dr. Granite and Egon were the salutatorians of the exhibit. For the day, they enjoyed their time in the museum and left their number with the good Doctor if he was ever going to need it again. But it was apparent that he would not, since he knew the procedure for honoring the spirits of those that had past on.  
  
At the end of the small trip, the 'Busters went their own way, with their own newly developed pictures of the extraordinary experience. Each of them could see the faces of the Native Americans that had once inhabited those badlands. It was as if the spirits had thanked them personally for everything they had done. All of them could rest easy that night knowing that the new exhibit at the Utah Museum was their way of saying a silent "You're Welcome". Even though it was interesting to visit Utah even for that short amount of time, it was nice to be back home in New York City. It was good to be back in their beds again and out of that terribly arid weather, too. There was definitely no place like home, and that was certain !  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 23, 2003 


End file.
